1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical devices and, in particular, to external cavity lasers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, tunable optical devices, such as tunable external cavity lasers, may be used in a variety of telecommunications applications to take advantage of the bandwidth offered by optical fibers and dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) technology. Traditional tunable external cavity lasers have limitations, however.